


Scaredy Cat

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which you teach a stranger to have fun





	Scaredy Cat

It was a beautiful day, something uncommonly experienced in the rainiest season of the year. You left your house with high hopes of enjoying the clear, blue sky while it lasted. But when your simple walk down to the park ended up being a lengthy solo trip at the neighborhood fair, you figured you might as well enjoy it to the best of your abilities. 

 You had already been on a few rides and had eaten a corn dog by the time the amusement park was announcing its soon-closing time. But as you had come mainly for one ride, you rushed to the massive ship that could be seen from across the fairgrounds. You had to ride it. It was your last opportunity, and thankfully, when you arrived, there was little to no one in line, as there had been the entire day. 

 The last calls were being thrown around by the people running the ride, and you smiled widely, following the man in front of you to be seated. But suddenly, the man stopped, and you almost crashed into him. He turned around so fast, your hair blew around your face. He looked so afraid, in that moment, and you couldn’t help being shocked by the expression. 

“You can go before me.” He said robotically, his deep voice filling your ears. You were about to just nod and pass him by, but you saw the tall, handsome man was vigorously shaking his head at a group of men who seemed to be urging him on. Wow he’s really afraid, you thought. You smiled, wondering if it was a dare for him to ride alone, and then gently tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. “It’s okay, I promise." 

You daringly grabbed his hand and pulled him past the gates. Maybe it was risky to force him on, but you had a good feeling about it. You heard the group of who had to be his friends erupt in a roar of hoots and laughter. The mystery man must have been too shocked to register where you were leading him; he finally began protesting after you had pulled the safety bar down, too late to turn back. 

"I really don’t like these things!” His voice shook hoarsely, and you could tell he was going to be a screamer. You carefully grabbed his palm again, trying to get him to calm down and look you in the eye, and when he did, you asked, “What’s your name?" 

 He flinched when the sound of the mechanisms were starting up, noticeably gulping. But he answered, "Jihoon." 

 "Jihoon,” you repeated, smiling. He must have been a kind guy to let you hold his big hand like that… or maybe he was too scared to even notice. “It’s going to be fun. You won’t regret it.” And with that, the sounds of screaming were drowned out in the ship’s massive pendulum-like swings. 

In the aftermath, you turned and noticed he had a blank look on his face, with eyes wide and hair swept back, and instant regret filled you. But then, his lips flattened into a smile, and his white teeth bore into the orange sky. He was grinning so madly, you wondered if he’d lost his mind.

“That was so fun!” His deep voice yelled out, raw from the previous screaming. He turned to you and gripped your shoulders after the safety bars were released, and you went bug eyed with the sudden change of behavior. 

 "What’s your name??“ He pegged. You told him and he suddenly embraced you tightly. "Thank you so much! I would never have done this if you didn’t make me!” You laughed and pulled away from him, figuring his actions were just that of a kind stranger. 

When time came for you to part ways, you waved at him after seeing him turn back to you, presumably telling his friends the story. “Y/N!” he called, and you gave him a questioning look. After a moment, he ran up to you and took a hold of your hands, your breath catching in your throat, eyeing his handsome features much closer than before. “Your hands are really soft.” he said, and you released a string of giggles. So he had noticed. 


End file.
